The New Guy
by bieber.love101
Summary: soooo...basically this is my version of twilight : a new guy moves to town...he meets a girl...and eventually they fall in love : so...let me know what you think!


Bella's P.O.V.

_My heart was racing…I knew it was about to happen. Finally, after one whole year…it was FINALLY gonna happen. _

"_Bella, it's hard for me to say this….but, um, I was wondering…do you maybe wanna go out? I've loved you…for a long time."_

Jacob's P.O.V.

_You can do this…come on, Jacob…you can do this. You've loved her for a year. That's plenty of time. This is your perfect opportunity. You're alone…on a perfect, beautiful day. And, even better? Jessica isn't here to 'aww' at everything you do. You know that is never gonna happen again. _

_I could feel my mouth pulling itself shut…I was just so nervous. However, I finally managed to get the words out of my mouth. "Bella, it's hard for me to say this…but, um, I was wondering…do you maybe wanna go out? I've loved you…for a long time."_

**One Year Earlier**

Bella's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror at my long, brown hair, and pale, white skin. I guess you can say I wasn't your typical Arizona girl. See, the other girls, they had long, blonde hair, and tan, dark skin. Although many people called me beautiful, I myself had never felt beautiful in my life. The other girls had also all had their first dates, first relationships, and a first kiss. Me? Well, I had never even liked a boy. Guys were never really my thing. Well, nothing was ever my thing. I wasn't into shopping, and I absolutely HATED sports with all my heart. Throwing a ball at me is enough to make me pass out.

I, of course, was once again running late for school. Skipping breakfast, I jumped into my old, red truck. Hoping it wouldn't once again break down, I turned the key in the ignition, and pulled out of my driveway.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Great. My first day at a new school. I had been homeschooled my whole life. I had NO idea what it was like to go to a public school. And to make matters worse? It was the middle of the year. Great, just…great.

Not wanting to be late, I inhaled a blueberry muffin for breakfast, and hurried out the door. I hopped into my red mustang and rushed down the street.

Bella's P.O.V.

Pulling into the parking lot, I couldn't help but notice the new, red mustang sitting in the parking spot across the lot. It was beautiful, and the guy getting out of it was even more gorgeous. His tan skin and dark hair caught my eyes right away. I thought I was dreaming when I saw him turn his head towards mine. That split second was the best split second of my life. His face was perfect. And the best part? His face was sexy whether it was smiling or angry. I had never been able to say that about a guy before…ever.

Well, my day dreaming was cut short when my best friends Jessica and Edward showed up to school. They are honestly the cutest couple I have ever seen in my life! Jess is gorgeous, complete with long brown hair and blue eyes. Edward is average, not skinny, but not super muscular. Like me, they're skin is pale white. But, I think it actually looks really good on them. Me? Not so much.

Edward, Jess, and I all walked to class together…1st period Chemistry. Always a great way to start the day…

Jacob's P.O.V.

Well, I arrived at Valley High School. I knew I was supposed to go straight to the office to sign in and pick up a schedule. So, I hopped out of my red mustang, looked to my right, and couldn't help but notice one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was with two other people, standing by a red truck. _I have to find out who she is…_ I thought to myself.

Approaching the school, I was so nervous. Not so much about meeting people, but about the classes. See, school had never been my thing. My grades had never been the best…and I really struggled with Algebra II and Chemistry.

In the office, an older woman handed me a schedule, along with a map of the school.

Schedule for: Jacob Black

1- Chemistry

Room 210

Brown, Emily

2- English

Room 111

Rush, Travis

3- Study Hall

Library

Kuck, Carol

4- Government

Room 215

Candor, James

5- Lunch

Cafeteria

6- Algebra II

Room 101

Lewicki, Laura

7- Spanish III

Room 202

Cain, Hana

8- Gym

Gymnasium

Grooms, Brian

Well, I walked into room 210, not too thrilled that I have to start my day with Chemistry. I walked up to Mrs. Brown, and she pointed me to a desk in the back of the room. As I made my way to my seat, I looked over…and I saw her. Now was my chance…


End file.
